


Fire in the Snow

by Celeste_Sinclair, River_Pearl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Hunting/Stalking, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Violence, Magic, Royalty, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeste_Sinclair/pseuds/Celeste_Sinclair, https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Pearl/pseuds/River_Pearl
Summary: Two friends, wrongly separated, kept apart for years reunite. Will they stay together or will tragedy strike once more?





	1. Character Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, So since I have no more chapters for my other stories I decided to post a different one. It was actually an English project but my friend/partner and I decided to expand on it some more so now we have a multi chapter story, Yay.  
> Anyway my coauthor and friend is River_Pearl. Please be as nice to our new story as you were to my others and thank you to all who sent kudos and commented.

#  **Character introduction**

**Princess/Snow:** She is the current heir to the kingdom and can be kind of bratty though she is normally quite kind. She can be extremely possessive of those she thinks of as hers and will do anything to make sure they are safe. Snow has raven black hair with white tips and red eyes with a golden hue. Her skin is pale and her lips are blood red. Snow felt betrayed when Furia never showed up after she left for her homeland.

 

**Prisoner/Furia:** She is a master spy. The only reason she is in jail is the she was betrayed by one she thought she could trust. Able to use elements like Fire and Lightning and spells that use the element of darkness. She also uses weapons such as the broadsword and the crossbow. She has blood red hair that is braided down to her knees with black highlights and amber undertones. Her eyes are gold with some black sprinkled in, Tan skin with a red and gold dragon tattoo up one arm and a black and silver dragon up the other arm. After Furia saved Snow from a curse many years ago she went back to her Queen and was practically brainwashed to think of Snow as evil

 

**Warden/Cinder:** Cinder was turned by Snow when she was 6 after she was fatally injured. After she grew up Cinder took the open job at the kingdom prison. Cinder has blond hair with red tips and lightly tanned skin. Her eyes were a light red with blue sprinkled throughout.


	2. Start of a Fairy tale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the actual first chapter. We just needed to put in the Character Intro first sorry.

#  **Start of a Fairytale**

 

**_Princess POV_ **

It was a dark and rainy night when the Queen’s guards and the Queen herself had to make a run to the nearest prison. For you see her last donor had just died. She had of course used them well but it seemed they must have forgotten to feed them one to many times.

The Queen was getting hungry and as she had sworn never to use her guards as food, they had to travel to get her another donor. She had a very picky stomach you see. Only the sweetest of donors would do. 

By the time they had arrived to the largest prison around it was close to dawn and she was extremely hungry. Instead of waiting, the Queen just jumped out of her carriage and used one of the prison guards as an emergency snack. It's not like the warden would miss one guard, it also helped that  the warden was one of her turned children.

Luckily, by the time warden had arrived to greet the Queen and her loyal guards there was no sign of what had once been the front-door guard. 

“Mother, have you run out of food sources once again.” her childe asked the Queen with an exasperated sigh as she smiled sheepishly at her.

“I am quite sorry Cinder but I will be taking one of the death row prisoners once again.” she murmured as the Queen followed her into the prison.

Cinder sighed as she lead the Queen to the farthest and most secure part of the prison. As soon as they entered into the block of cells she could smell a familiar scent that called to her. She had to control herself so she did not kill and eat the one that had that delicious smell.

“I will take this one Cinder, my childe.” she whispered as she smirked at the fae held prisoner. She just stared defiantly at the Queen.

Cinder and some of the prison guards tied and gagged the girl up and dragged her out to the carriage, making sure to add another dose of the drug to her system. The Queen said goodbye to her childe and hurried out to the carriage as she could not wait to taste her long lost prize.


	3. Reuniting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dudes... please read this. I will try to get a chapter of one of my other stories out but no promises.  
> no Flames

#  **Chapter 2**

**_Prisoner’s POV_ **

 

Furia was out on a mission for her Lady when she found out that the captain of the ship her Lady had hired had sold her out and was bringing her to the mainland prison. Furia tried to kill the man but somehow he drugged her and she fell unconscious. The worst part about it was that he was one of the only captains she would travel with because he had proven himself trustworthy to the Lady.

Since then she has had probably one of the quickest trials in the history of trials. Furia was accused of trivial matters such a couple of meaningless assassinations and the thefts of some objects the humans called sacred, such as the Moonstone and a staff (she forget the name). It was all really quite boring up until the death sentence. That is where it all started going downhill.

Furia started to protest but was drugged again and next thing she knew she was in her cozy little jail cell, probably in the most secure part of the prison. After lunch was brought to her, she decided to start formulating her plan of escape. Later that night, when she heard the guards coming to check that she was in a drugged state of unconsciousness Furia started the first part of her plan. Those guards must have been either terrible guards or not very attentive because they didn't even check to make sure that she was drugged properly. 

Furia stayed up all night working to lose the the door from its hinges. It was quite tedious work without her abilities as the drug that was still coursing through her veins locked her abilities though it had gotten weaker. Her abilities would have allowed her to just melt the door. 

Just as she was about to finish the next part of her plan the sudden  scent of blood and ozone assaulted my nose. She was here. Furia had hoped never to see her beautiful but deceiving face again. When she appeared outside Furia’s door she glared at her. If looks could kill she would be six feet under.

She said something about Furia being the one she wanted. Then the cursed warden tied, gagged, and gave her another dose of the drugs and brought Furia out to  _ her _ carriage. ‘I can already tell that this is going to be an cursed venture.’ Furia thought sarcastically before darkness started encroaching on her vision as the drugs started taking effect….


	4. Regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo...Sorry it's taken so long. I will post a chapter or new story within the next few days so... yay. Enjoy this chapter until then.

#  **Chapter 3**

**_Princess POV_ **

Queen looked through the rest of the prisoners before she walked back outside to her carriage. After all she would not kill the fae and thus would need another donor to take off half of her hunger. Thankfully she found a common criminal to take as her secondary donor and had them loaded into the back of the carriage. 

The fae was settled, out cold in the main compartment of the carriage, in other words where the queen sat. After she made sure the fae was as comfortable as one drugged, unconscious, and trussed up could be she walked back to the prison to say goodbye to her only childe, Cinder.

As the queen’s guards and the queen started the long journey back to the castle she pulled the fae’s head into her lap and started to stroke her hair as she seemed to be in the throes of a nightmare. She murmured nonsense to try to calm her thrashing, regretting drugging her as she could not wake her due to it’s sedentary affects. 

It was a long ride to the castle and though she was a cruel mistress even Queen would not hope to have one young as this fae stuck in the cruel land of dreams and nightmares. She did all she could to calm the frantic, unconscious fae down, wondering what it was she was dreaming of. 

Though when she started calling out the name Snow, the queen was surprised. It had been a long time since she had heard her human name called from the lips of anyone. The last time was a promise from a dear friend who disappeared a few years before she was turned.

Furia was a dear friend who had saved her from a curse when she was still the princess. She had promised to stay with Snow forever but went to visit her homeland and never came back. 

The Princess had become a queen and become engrossed in her duties to try to forget about the friend that was thought to have betrayed her. Queen gently threaded her hands through her recently remembered friend’s hair and cried silently over past tragedies.

She could tell that her dear friend did not remember her as she did her friend and that saddened her greatly. If Furia did not remember her and posed a threat then she would have to be contained, sadly.

The two girls had the possibility to be great together but Queen had not seen Furia for over 100 years and that was such a long time. She did not know just how much her friend would have changed in that time or what had happened that she could not come back to her.


End file.
